TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: THE CONTINUING
by Animeisamazing1700
Summary: This is the continuing to Total Drama Island and what happens at the party Owen throws and what happens between some people. Hope you like it, love to hear from you! So if you like please o please leave a review. :


Owen burped out loud as he chugged down the four-litre Coca-Cola. Izzy gave him a flirtatious smile. This party he had thrown with all his prize money was so worth it! He had spent 10, 00 dollars on the party mostly on junk food. Everyone was having a blast. Geoff was having the time of his life, well basically his life was a party.

"Hey Owen, awesome party!" Katie and Sadie screeched together.

"Thanks!" Owen said with a grin. He glanced over at the snacks table again. He was tempted and ran as fast as he could to eat every little thing in sight. Everyone giggled to see that Owen was of course his usual self. Once he finished he let out fart after fart. Good thing he had bought air fresheners too, for the party. He knew with him and his gas without them, someone would probably pass out.

Trent looked into Gwen's eyes and sighed.

"I'm really glad you came to the party with me Gwen!" he exclaimed while he started to blush.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time!"

"Even though you didn't win, at least we're still having a good time right?"

"Right." She agreed while she quickly embraced him. Trent and Gwen were of course now a couple. Gwen did come in second place and didn't win the one hundred thousand dollars but spending the night with Trent and probably now being his girlfriend was way better! Not only were they a couple but so were Izzy and Owen, Courtney and Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette, Leshawna and Harold, Lindsay and Tyler and Heather and Justin.

"Hey Duncan, after the dance will I ever see you again?" Courtney asked clearly with worry in her voice.

"Maybe."

"Come on, really, will I?"

Duncan looked down. "I need to go back to Juvi. But we will still hang out somehow."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I promise we will see each other."

"Fine. Hey, I'm kind of like your girlfriend now….right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Duncan awkwardly whispered. They paused and exchanged smiles. They then slowly came closer together and pressed their lips together. Geoff and Bridgette walked past holding hands. Geoff whistled as Ezekiel looked away covering his eyes like a child.

That party was surely the best party ever. When the party finally ended which was at five in the morning Owen and Izzy were buried in pop bottles and chip bags. Everyone was scattered across the floor. Chris and Chef walked into the dance hall with their hands covering their noses.

"Hey Chef, is it me or does this place smell like chips and B.O?"

"Yeah, it does smell a little nasty."

"A little? This smells worse than the food you make?"

Chef glared at Chris with his foot tapping. "Just kidding, Just kidding." Chris then cleared his throat and said through his megaphone, "Campers, get up, come on get up!" Everyone moaned and groaned.

"Chris, are you nuts? It's seven in the morning!" Leshawna complained, "We've had two hours of sleep!"

"Do you really think I care?" Chris asked. Leshawna knew the answer and just groaned. "I'm getting impatient, wake them up already!"

Chef pulled a running chainsaw out of no where and had a pirate hook on his hand. He screamed as loud as he could and immediately everyone sat up scared out of their pants. Chef chuckled to himself. "Thank you Chef." Chris said thankfully, "Alright campers, as you know the show is over now so uh, we kind of want you to get out of here."

"Are you kidding? Just let us sleep!" Courtney complained. Chris smiled.

"I thought you would say that so I came up with a back up plan." Chris replied. He then pulled out a hose filled with ice cold water. All the campers scrambled all over the place trying to get out of their before they got soaked. There was just one person that was too lazy and wouldn't budge, Owen. "Hey Owen!" Chris said in a cheerful voice hiding the hose behind his back.

Owen snorted and then opened his eyes with surprise. "Oh, hey Chris. Is breakfast ready?" he asked in a clueless voice. Chris then pulled the hose from behind his back and aimed at Owens's face. Owen quickly gasped and then opened his mouth. All the water, which was a lot, went into his mouth. Chris was surprised he could fit so much in their and he grinned. Owen smiled back and spat all the water that was in his mouth at Chris. Chris stood their absolutely soaked and groaned,

"That's not funny dude." Owen laughed so hard that he started to fart. Owen slowly after walked out of the dance hall to catch up with Izzy. Chris snapped his fingers and almost immediately a random guy out of no where came rushing forward with a pile full of towels. He wiped off most of all the water and then sighed.

"Anyways…., since our reality TV show is over what are we going to do?" he questioned to chef.

"How bout we make another TV show?" Chef suggested. Chris's face turned from confusion to excited.

"Totally! But what would we call it?"

"How bout "Total Drama Action?" Chef asked.

Chris obviously was in his own train of thought while he gazed in the sky. He then suddenly looked at chef with his finger up like a light bulb had just lit up. "I know what about "Total Drama Action?"

Chef crossed his arms and his eyebrows lowered. "I just said that!"

"Uh, no you didn't man!"

"Yes, Chris I did."

"Well, who cares! What do you think?"

Chef nodded his head in agreement and replied, "Brilliant."

Chris grabbed Chef's arm. "We better go tell the producers!" Chris exclaimed. Chef grinned and ran with Chris away from the junky dance hall.

Heather growled when she saw all the couples surrounding her outside. Lindsey glanced over with her new boyfriend, Tyler.

Purposely Lindsey lies, "Nice new style you got going there Heather!"

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked in a snotty '_I don't care what you say' _voice.

"You know your bald head!" Lindsey giggled along with Tyler.

"And why again is being bald a good thing?" Heather asked.

"Well...., about nothing. But it does make your head look huuuuge!" Lindsey commented.

Heather ignored their increasing laughter and walked away looking for Justin.

A huge bus rolled up in front of the dance hall. A chubby, short bus driver got out of the bus and yelled,

"Hey, everyone get on the bus!" All the campers suddenly stopped talking and started heading towards the open and awaiting door at the front of the bus. Five seconds passed while all the campers slowly walked towards the bus. The bus driver rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Come on, I don't have all day!" he complained.

"Geez, impatient." Beth whispered while she hurried up her pace. When everyone was finally on the bus the impatient driver started to head for the airport.

Harold snuggled up to Leshawna in their seats. _This is it. We're finally going home. I get to see my Mom again, YES! _Harold thought. He glanced at Leshawna beside him to see her with a huge frown on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I don't want to go home."

"Why? Your parents mean or something?"

"No, it's just….., Sweetie I'm gonna miss you so much!" Leshawna cried as she threw her arms around Harold. He patted her on her back as he comforted her.

"This isn't the end Leshawna! We will see each other again."

"I know, but just the thought of not seeing you for a long time breaks my heart!"

"Well it won't be a long time. As soon as I get the money I'm going to fly myself out there to see you."

Leshawna loosened up her arms around him and looked up into his eyes with tears and said, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, you rock Leshawna!" Harold honestly admitted, "I think I really, really like you." He again admitted with his cheeks getting red. She wiped away her tears gave him a quick peck on his cheek. His blush darkened as he put his arm around her and hugged her closer to him. _I won't ever forget her! Never. But there is one problem, how in heck's name am I going to get the money to fly to New Orleans? _

Almost every couple on the bus cried their eyes out fearing they may never see each other again. The only couple that didn't even shed a single tear was Heather and Justin. All they did the whole bus ride was make out. As the bus pulled up to the airport everyone slowly dragged themselves off the bus clearly not wanting to leave each other. Trent gave Gwen one of his guitar picks to remember him by until they would see each other again. Geoff made a promise to Bridgette that within a week he would come and visit her. Harold gave Leshawna another hug and Duncan gave Courtney the address of the Juvi he was at so she would hopefully visit him. Owen gave Izzy almost ten different coupons for McDonalds that he always weirdly kept in his pocket. Tyler kissed Lindsey and complimented for the last time on her 'fabulous' style. Lastly, Justin told Heather,

"We kind of got to break up."

"Why?" she asked insulted.

"Well I one don't like long distance relationships, two, Bald people so creep me out and lastly, you're a jerk to everyone!"

"But what about all the making out and stuff?"

"I make out with different girls everyday, it's part of my routine to keep my lips looking soft and tempting."

"Are you kidding? You used me?"

"You could say that." Justin rudely answered. Heather turned her back towards him and headed towards her plane. Everyone sadly shared their good-bye's. Shortly after everyone was now on their way back home, Chef and Chris burst through the doors into the airport with a camera crew.

"Aww man! They already left!" Chris said disappointed.

"Well, now we have to send them all letters again on how our new reality TV show got approved."

"Do you think they will actually do another one?"

"For money, teenagers will do anything!" Chef said as he shook his head.

"True enough my friend." Chris agreed as he patted Chef's back, "We'll see you next time on 'Total…., Drama…, Action!" Chris added looking straight into the camera.

CONTINUING TO TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND/END

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

IF SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

-ZERO95


End file.
